harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry Potter's wand
The wand of Harry Potter is 11" holly, with a phoenix feather core. The feather was donated by Fawkes, the magical familiar of Albus Dumbledore. Because Tom Riddle’s wand also had a core made from one of Fawkes’ feather, his wand and Harry’s were ‘brothers’. Harry’s wand was described as being “nice and supple”.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone History Purchase using his wand for the first time.]] Harry obtained his wand in 1991 from Mr. Ollivander just before his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He tried out many other wands first with little success, but felt a warm feeling upon using his holly wand. Harry's Wand and Voldemort's Wand In 1995, when Lord Voldemort returned and forced Harry to duel him in the graveyard of Little Hangleton, the rare magical effect of Priori Incantatem was triggered. Their wands recognized each other as brothers and refused to attack one another. Harry’s wand forced Voldemort’s to regurgitate its spells, resulting in the spirits of James and Lily Potter and the recently-murdered Cedric Diggory to emerge. This gave Harry enough time to escape.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire between Harry and Voldemort's wands.]] In 1997, when the Order of the Phoenix evacuated Harry from 4 Privet Drive, they were ambushed by over thirty Death Eaters and Voldemort himself. When Voldemort attacked Harry, his wand recognized Voldemort as an enemy, despite the fact that the Dark Lord was using Lucius Malfoy’s wand instead of his own. Harry’s wand shot “a spurt of golden fire” at Voldemort, damaging Lucius’s wand and allowing Harry and Hagrid time to escape. Damage Later in the year, Harry and Hermione Granger ventured to Godric's Hollow while on their search for Voldemort’s Horcruxes to speak to Bathilda Bagshot. Voldemort had predicted that Harry might go there, and planted his snake familiar Nagini in Bathilda’s corpse. As soon as she had Harry alone, Nagini attacked him, biting him and starting to coil around him. Hermione raced to his defence, using a Blasting Curse to repel the snake. The curse ricocheted, damaging Harry’s wand. Harry asked Hermione to repair it afterwards, but it was too badly damaged. Harry and Hermione took turns using her wand until Ron Weasley returned to them carrying wands he had taken from Snatchers. For the next several months, Harry used a 10" hawthorn wand with a unicorn hair core. Repair During the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998, Harry dueled Voldemort for the final time. Because the Elder Wand which Voldemort wielded was loyal to Harry, the Dark Lord’s Killing Curse rebounded and killed him. Harry used the Elder Wand to repair his own original wand, and planned to return the Elder Wand to the grave of Albus Dumbledore.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Behind the scenes *J.K. Rowling has explained her choice of holly for Harry's wand wood: :"It was not an arbitrary decision: holly has certain connotations that were perfect for Harry, particularly when contrasted with the traditional associations of yew, from which Voldemort’s wand is made. European tradition has it that the holly tree (the name comes from ‘holy’) repels evil, while yew, which can achieve astonishing longevity (there are British yew trees over two thousand years old), can symbolise both death and resurrection; the sap is also poisonous. Some time after I had given Harry his holly-and-phoenix wand I came across a description of how the Celts had assigned trees to different parts of the year and discovered that, entirely by coincidence, I had assigned Harry the ‘correct’ wood for his day of birth. I therefore decided to give Ron and Hermione Celtic wand woods, too... I liked having a hidden connection between Harry, Ron and Hermione’s wands that only I knew about (until now, anyway).""Extra Stuff: Wands" at J.K. Rowling's Official Site Appearances 's holly wand.]] *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references Category:Wands